


Три вопроса (на самом деле гораздо больше), которые задал директор Кренник своему адъютанту Данстигу Птерро в связи с копированием архива проекта «Небесная мощь» на лотальских котов

by tsepesh



Series: Трудовыебудни директора Кренника [5]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh





	Три вопроса (на самом деле гораздо больше), которые задал директор Кренник своему адъютанту Данстигу Птерро в связи с копированием архива проекта «Небесная мощь» на лотальских котов

Название: Три вопроса (на самом деле гораздо больше), которые задал директор Кренник своему адъютанту Данстигу Птерро в связи с копированием архива проекта «Небесная мощь» на лотальских котов  
Автор: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Бета: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Размер: драббл, 741 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, Данстиг Птерро, эпизодический работник на ЗС, лот-коты  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: производственный бардак  
Рейтинг: PG  
Краткое содержание: см. Примечание/Предупреждения  
Примечание/Предупреждения: жестокость к вымышленным животным, спойлеры  
Для голосования: #. fandom Galactic Empire 2018 - "Три вопроса (на самом деле гораздо больше), которые задал директор Кренник своему адъютанту Данстигу Птерро в связи с копированием архива проекта «Небесная мощь» на лотальских котов"

 

— Что это, Птерро? — устало спросил своего адъютанта директор Кренник.

— Лотальские коты, сэр. После того инцидента с обновлением...

— Я помню, зачем нам они, Птерро, но ещё я помню, что они должны быть такой нормальной тучьей расцветки. Что вы с ними сделали?

Лот-кот с красной полосой вдоль хребта потянулся, выгнув эту полосу вопросительным знаком. Чуть поодаль двое с синей и зеленой расцветкой шипели друг на друга, не обращая внимания на нескольких техников по ту сторону стекла загона.

— Техники не могли их различать с натуральным цветом, поэтому решили красить каждого лот-кота, на котором уже есть данные.

— Мне смутно помнится, Птерро, — опасным тоном начал Кренник, — что вместе с договором поставки с Лоталом я подписывал и договор поставки с Камино на чипы. Что с ними случилось?

— Чипы прибыли, и их имплантируют после закачки данных.

— Уникальные чипы, так ведь, Птерро?

— Так точно, сэр.

— Тогда скажи мне, Птерро, зачем котов ещё и красить?

— Потому что с помощью чипов их хорошо искать в пустых помещениях, а не выуживать из загона с ещё двадцатью такими же, сэр, — ответил вместо Птерро подошедший начальник группы копирования. — Простите, не мог прервать закачку данных — заливаем схемы фокусировки, котам они как-то особенно не нравятся.

— Вижу, — кивнул на глубокие разрезы в защитном фартуке Кренник. — Янсен, так?

— Да, сэр.

— Сколько ещё времени, по вашим оценкам, уйдет на весь существующий архив?

Разговор ушел от покраски лот-котов в более конструктивное русло. Сами крашеные туковые безразлично смотрели на наконец-то не хватающих и не тащащих их непонятно куда людей.

 

— Птерро, — практически прошипел Кренник в коммуникатор и указал вошедшему на зов адъютанту на собственный плащ. — Ну и что это?

— Принципиальная схема расположений кайбер-кристаллов, сэр, — сверившись с планшетом, ответил Птерро. — С позднейшими комментариями от доктора Эрсо.

— Спасибо, Птерро. Всегда мечтал, чтобы принципиальная схема расположения кайбер-кристаллов оставляла шерсть на моем плаще и всячески, в общем-то, нарушала секретность.

— Немедленно уберем, сэр, — грустно отозвался Птерро, протягивая руку к свернувшемуся на белом директорском плаще белому же лот-коту. Лот-кот протянутой к нему руки не оценил, для острастки махнув когтистой лапой.

Понаблюдав с интересом за эпической битвой, в ходе которой его адъютант, в отличие от противника, нес потери, директор Кренник вздохнул и предложил вынести «Принципиальную схему» прямо в плаще.

— Этот потом в чистку, а себе я распоряжусь подготовить новый.

Ни сам Кренник, ни Птерро не могли представить себе последствий этого решения.

 

— Криффова мать, а это ещё что такое? Птерро!

— Сэр? — безо всякого коммуникатора залетел в кабинет Птерро.

— Птерро, мы что теперь, ещё и на лот-крыс что-то пишем? Или эта животина сюда опять свою еду приволокла?

«Эта животина» — белый лот-кот с принципиальной схемой расположений кайбер-кристаллов — после первого визита в кабинет Кренника, откуда его пришлось выносить в мешке из плаща директора, неизменно сбегал из загона и снова неизвестным способом оказывался в запертом кабинете. Если в этом время где-то лежал или висел плащ, то вскоре он оказывался под лот-котом, который с каждым разом все дружелюбнее относился к попыткам отобрать облюбованную вещь. В конце концов директор Кренник сдался и выделил безымянному — не принципиальной же схемой называть и не любым из слов, которыми его награждали в этом кабинете, — коту один из старых и вусмерть уделанных неизвестными жидкостями плащей. По мнению лот-кота, это произошло после его попыток поделиться с Кренником добычей — неопределенным грызуном, пойманным в воздуховоде.

— Никак нет, сэр, — ответил Птерро, пеленгуя планшетом сигнал чипа от тощего и совершенно лысого лот-кота, лежащего на белой шерсти «Принципиальной схемы». — Это «Чертеж экваториальных орудийных батарей, с третьей по шестую», тоже лот-кот.

— Лысый?

— Обритый, сэр. Рискну предположить, что у группы копирования кончилась краска или идеи расцветки.

— Ничего больше у них не кончилось, Птерро? Одного лот-кота с важнейшими данными я в своем кабинете как-нибудь переживу, но если он начнет таскать сюда своих сородичей...

— Уберем, сэр, — вздохнул Птерро, заранее представляя себе процесс. Белый лот-кот на знакомое слово поднял голову, лысый выпустил когти и приготовился дорого продать свою свободу.

— Да ситх бы с ними, Птерро, главное, чтобы они мне тут размножаться не начали.

— В архиве оба записаны мужского пола, сэр.

— Тогда передайте группе копирования что-нибудь сделать с условиями содержания животных, чтобы ко мне весь архив проекта не переселился.

— А с этими что делать, сэр?

— Да пусть остаются пока. Перед следующей проверкой мне нужна будет для них большая клетка.

— Сэр, следующей проверкой запланирован визит гранд-моффа, — встревоженно сказал Птерро.

— Да? Тогда пусть она больше будет похожа на сейф, Птерро.

Обритый лот-кот, поняв, что никто не собирается отправлять его обратно в загон, успокоился и уткнулся носом в шерсть на шее белого.

А как отреагировал гранд-мофф Таркин на хранение директором Кренником в собственном кабинете ценнейших и сверхсекретных материалов проекта «Небесная мощь» — это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
